Secrets and Hiding
by talv1914
Summary: Christina is a human in 1664, living in the Province of New York, which hasn't got a problem with wizards. What happens when her sister, Alexandra, decides to tell the British authority about the people around them? T for language.


**A/N: This is my entry for the third round of The Quidditch League Fanfiction competition. Go Wasps!**

**Prompts- **(word) blushing | (dialogue) "Do what you want." | (word) decision

* * *

A couple of years before the Province of New York became a British colony, we, humans, discovered the wizards in the territory. At first, they were only a few people. Wizards were a rumor, no one had a single proof and people barely believed in the rumor. But time passed, and during my earlier years wizards were no longer few. They were about half the population. Small magic shops began to appear in small alleys and more and more people began to believe in what used to be a rumor.

My sister and I grew from girls into young girls and got to know this reality. These days people believe in magic and even though there is no proof, some people can tell who is a wizard or a witch. Magic became common and the reactions to that fact are many. About a year ago, we humans tried to resist the wizards taking over our territory, damaging our economy in the sake of their wizardry shops. A rebellion happened. Humans burned magical stories, witches and wizards were attacked. But they have something which we don't; they have magic.

The entire situation became a complete disaster. It felt as if a civil war began around me. One of the results of the human resistance was that we finally understood the power of magic. Another result of the fights was that the British took advantage of the situation and built the Province of New York. The British took the anger that was directed towards wizards and turned it towards them. Our men are used as workers or soldiers, but some people still can't let go of what happened only a year ago.

''I am going to talk with the British commander today.'' My sister, Alexandra, informs me as she sits down on the couch in front of me.

''You?'' I ask and raise an eyebrow at her, ''What about?''

''The wizards.'' She says with disgust. ''The British are here for four months, it seems like they are planning to stay, then they must know about it and do something.''

''Alexandra, we tried fighting against them. _We_ failed, what makes you think that the British will succeed?''

''They have an _army_!'' She claims, ''I bet their army can beat a few poor people who mumble weird words and hold tree branches.''

''Why are they bothering you this much? They haven't done a single bad thing.'' I exclaim.

''Because they are taking over our city. Can't you see? Our life is in their hands, and I don't like it.'' Alexandra says.

''_Taking over_?'' I ask with horror, ''They are living their lives.''

''They can go and live their lives in _Wonderland_. We have enough trouble around us and they are the kind of trouble which is very easy to get rid of.''

''Get rid of?'' I ask sarcastically and chuckle, ''What are you planning to do? _A massacre_?''

''That is up to the commander.'' She says with a shrug, ''Now, Christina, I have things to do.''

Alexandra stands up with a smirk and leaves the room. As I sit straight, I hear the front door open and close and without a single thought, I hurry to put on a pair of shoes and leave the house as well.

With Alexandra's bright dress and my gray one it isn't too difficult for me to blend in and to spot her among the people walking outside. I walk on the opposite side of the street and walk slowly to stay out of my sister's sight. By her quick walk, I can tell she is very determined, yet this time I don't like her determination.

Going to talk with the British commander is obviously her decision, but with a subject like this it affects many more people than Alexandra. In my opinion, she is going to hurt a big enough part of the city's population, only because of how she feels about them. I don't know why I am following her, I doubt something will come out of it, but sitting home while she is trying to change peoples' lives, maybe for the worst, is the option which I like less.

Alexandra turns right towards the British police station and I stop walking so I can watch. She tries to look confident by raising her head high and taking long steps and it surely attracts the attention of all the men, which stand randomly outside of the police station. After approaching one of the men, they walk towards the building's corner, the one which I am standing near, what causes me to hide behind the wall. Hopefully, my sister hasn't noticed me, she looked like she was considering her words and actions.

''Yes,'' the commander says, ''how can I help you miss…''

''Miss Holland, Sr.'' She completes his sentence and says, ''You and your men have been here for a while and as a part of the British authority and the British police, I thought you should be informed about a certain matter.''

''Well, you have my attention.'' He replies in his low voice, which you can tell by that he often drinks.

''_Wizards._'' Alexandra says as she lets out a breath, ''It must sound ridiculous, but we have wizards in this town and I truly believe that they are a _danger_ to the _entire_ city-''

''Let me stop you right there, Miss.'' The man interrupts with a sigh, ''If we are talking about wizards, it is not ridiculous. Though, I am sorry to disappoint you; there is nothing in my power, _or _anyone's power as far as I am aware, to do about them.''

''You haven't even tried,'' my sister protests.

''Look, in England we have Wizards, but not many humans know about their existence, unlike here. Exactly like I have got not much to do with _the matter_ back home, there is less I can do here. Besides that, I recommend you not to talk about this _subject_ anymore, because now you were only lucky that the person you were talking to already knows what you are bloody talking about. You wouldn't want to make a fool out of yourself in the future, eh?''

''Right,'' she says in a quiet voice, ''thank you.''

I hear footsteps and I hurry to look away, yet I get to see my sister's face. This time she walks quickly, her head is bowed down, though her expression is surprised and I can see the deep blush. If I had to, I would never guess that this situation would end with my sister blushing.

''And why are you spying on the British commander?'' the same manly voice from seconds ago says and the British commander of police appears beside me.

I open my mouth a few times before real words leave my mouth. ''I'm Christina Holland, my sister just talked to you.''

''Right,'' he says and nods, ''Anything else you want to say about that subject?''

''No, no, I only wanted to hear what you would tell her. My sister and I… We don't share the same opinions.'' I say quickly.

''Then you heard what I told her.'' He says and I nod, ''Look, when it comes to them, the only thing you can do is let them do what the fuck they want. But, to keep the peace around here I will try and get the same agreement which we have in England.''

''And what kind of agreement do you have?''

''They keep themselves a secret, but they get to do what the bloody hell they want.'' He replies.


End file.
